


君さえ

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 先标记，再结婚；先结婚，再恋爱Omega因为Alpha技术太差而失忆Alpha因为Omega失忆而入狱
Relationships: Ishida Ayumi/Oda Sakura
Kudos: 11





	1. 蓝日

浴室里的水声突然停下来。

石田敏锐地嗅到空气中弥漫着一股让自己全身酥麻的甜腻气息。

“小田？”

浴室门开了一个缝，那股气息愈加浓郁。

小田的声音从浴室里传来：“抑制剂…在包里。”

她的声音听起来很虚弱，急促的呼吸，升高的体温，让她的信息素泛滥在两个人的房间里。

石田从她包里找到药，是最近研发的喷雾剂，不需要水也能服用，从口腔黏膜开始迅速被身体吸收，抑制信息素生成，效果很快。

  
  


如果不是佐藤一时兴起要换房间，石田绝对不会遇到这么尴尬的事情。

自从分化性别起，她就没有与小田住过同一间房了。

明明比小田大两岁，但石田发育得比小田晚。有那么两年，她还会傻乎乎地偷偷闻小田换下的衣服，想弄明白同期口中所说的“甜甜的小田”是什么样的味道。

直到某一天，她在后台晕倒了，迷迷糊糊闻到一阵淡淡的桂花的香味。  
虽然是花香，她却觉得十分的美味可口，牙痒痒的，想要咬。  
事后才知道她毫无预兆的分化，被小田发现立刻联系经纪人送去医院，从此她的性别终于完整了。

她是一名罕见的Alpha。  
小田则是Omega。

  
  


出院的时候，她隐隐觉得自己有点不一样了，不管是生理上还是心理上。

在家休息了半个月，又去医院复查，医生叮嘱了一些注意事项，给她一本性教育小册子，说：“回家后好好看看。今后你不仅仅是一名女性，还是一名Alpha，Omega生来就比我们Alpha脆弱，需要我们保护，一旦被标记，她们完全无法反抗。如果仗着Alpha的信息素压制，对Omega做了不好的事情，会根据事实以猥亵、性骚扰、强奸等罪名被起诉。现在的Omega性别平权组织搞得很厉害，别栽了。”

石田随意翻了一下小册子，看到两性关系部分，脸红红的不敢多看。

经纪人是Beta，这些天一直在照顾她，听医生说她可以恢复工作了，顿时松了一口气，通知她明天到公司拍新的公式照。  
没办法，旗下艺人签约时都没有分化出ABO性别，所以更新个人信息的工作都落在了公司的头上。

到了公司，石田隔着门看了下声乐课和舞蹈课的教室，都没有人。

“石田前辈？”

经过会议室的时候，刚好门打开，一个小小的Omega不小心撞到她。

虽然石田身高和她差不多，但不知道为什么，今天的后辈看起来和往常不同。

“在开会？”

石田看着她胸前的笔记本，明知故问。

“嗯！生日快到了，被叫来讨论一下选曲。石田前辈是来拍照的吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

话一出口，石田才想起这位后辈两年前就分化了，从她目光里看到不言而喻的笑意，闹了个红脸。

“恭喜石田前辈！还有，欢迎回来！”

小田的笑容一如既往的朝气勃勃，石田忽然有几分胸闷。  
待小田离开后，她才皱了皱鼻，闻到淡淡的桂花香，身体有些奇怪的反应。

是好吃的味道，想咬。

  
  


今天下午，佐藤突然缠着小田，说要和生田一起看电视，让小田去生田房间和石田住一晚。

虽然有些意外，但这的确是任性的前辈会提出的要求，于是小田检查了行李中的药品后，带着自己的东西去了石田的房间。

发热期应该在月底，以防万一准备的抑制剂也带上了，应该不会有什么问题。

…

“对不起！石田前辈！”

小田从浴室里出来，身上的气息已经平复了许多。

她出来后第一件事情就是找到腺体贴，把零碎的信息素气息彻底地隔断开，然后乖巧地向前辈道歉。

“反正也没怎么样…不用跟我道歉。”

石田有点说不出的郁闷和失落，看着她颈后的腺体贴，脑海中浮现出她的信息素。

果然…性别不一样啊。

表面看起来，两人都是女生，但信息素的存在，让石田意识到自己和小田的不同。书上说，Omega在发热期会散发出信息素，对Alpha来说是致命的吸引。  
当时石田还坚定地认为自己和小田同样是女生，怎么会因为某种激素就对同样是女生的小田产生性欲。

到现在她已经被打脸无数次。

有时是舞台上，有时是舞蹈课，有时是后台，有时是聚餐…她总是能闻到小田的味道，就好像那是专属于自己的东西，在等着自己去咬，去标记，去占领。

她觉得自己很不对劲，偷偷跑去医院，找那个不正经的Alpha医生问了这个问题。

医生好奇：“你们同事里只有她一个Omega吗？”

石田想了想，起码自己同期就有两个，于是摇头。

医生了然地笑了，叹道：“这种情况也是有的。你知道信息素有契合度这一说吗？Omega的信息素有千万种，每个Alpha与这些信息素的契合度是有区别的。契合度越低，两个人在一起的可能性就越低，契合度越高，两个人在一起的可能性就越高。Omega靠近契合度高的Alpha更容易受到影响，Alpha也难以自制地想要占有契合度高的Omega。简单来说，就是命中注定的那个人。”

“……”

石田相当怀疑。

“你这不信任的眼神是怎么回事？这些都是秘密情报，毕竟契合度现在被官方明令禁止检测，我偷偷告诉你你还不领情…你说你，那么多同事怎么你就偏偏对那一个人那么敏感？她没吃药吗？”

“吃了。”

“人家吃了药你还成天想入非非，禽兽啊！”

“喂，我投诉你哦！”

“咳…总之，如果你不想和她发生什么，最好和她保持距离，不然她可能会被动进入发热期。”

“不会吧？我们工作都在一起，也没见她不对劲…”

“真的发生什么就完了，你可能会被警察抓走，罪名是蓄意诱奸Omega，这种判刑很重的！通常还会面临伦理调查，到时候你别把契合度的事情供出去啊，否则我又要换工作了。”

  
  


蓄意…诱奸？

石田看着对面一脸诚恳的小田，没想到真的像医生说的那样，小田被动进入了发热期。  
虽然她只当作是自己发热期提前了，不停地对自己道歉，这是不是证实了，自己和小田是彼此命中注定的那个人？

等等，自己才二十出头，恋爱也没谈过，突然就出现一个命中注定的人，不是很奇怪吗？

而且书上说Omega被标记后是不可能摘除掉标记的，万一自己或者对方遇到了喜欢的人怎么办？起码现在，自己或者小田，都没有喜欢的人。

想咬她是一回事，作为一名遵纪守法的优秀Alpha，怎么能够想咬就咬呢？

石田嗅了嗅，确定小田的抑制剂与腺体贴有充分发挥作用，淡淡地说：“睡觉吧。”

小田连忙钻进被窝，露出一双眼睛，清澈明亮地看着石田。

奇怪的是，就算没有信息素，石田也有些心跳加速。  
孤A寡O的，就这样睡一张床上，都不知道该说她们胆子大，还是缺心眼了。

  
  


夜里，小田翻了个身，石田瞥过去，看着她发间露出的腺体贴出神。

虽然被教育不可以盯着Omega的腺体看，但想着反正小田睡着了，于是石田小心地凑了过去，隔着腺体贴闻了闻，是沐浴露和洗发水混合的味道。

不死心的石田想着：我就蹭蹭，没关系吧…

只需要一丝丝就好，想要小田甜美的信息素。

  
  


“唔…”

被小田的呻吟打断了思绪，回过神来石田发现小田的腺体贴不知何时被自己咬了开，她颈后突起的腺体在石田的唾液刺激下，开始散发出迷人的信息素。

石田的脑袋昏沉沉的。  
深深地呼吸，双唇贴紧小田的皮肤，舌尖在腺体上来回游走。

“石、田…前辈？唔…你……”

比意识先一步苏醒的是身体，在Alpha的刺激下，小田身体变得滚烫，腺体被舔弄产生的快感令她战栗。

“唔…不、行，石田前辈…你…不要…舔……啊！”

玩火烧身说的就是此时的石田。  
对信息素始终抱着轻蔑的态度，结果就是当小田的腺体暴露出来，她几乎疯狂地想要标记对方。  
像是吃掉甜美的水果一般，咬开她那里，注入自己的信息素，想到这个过程，石田已经失去了理智。

“想咬…”

手伸进小田睡衣内侧，温暖的肌肤光滑细嫩，胸前的果实丰满圆润，握住稍稍挤捏，身下已经硬硬地，抵着小田的身体。

小田完全不明白事情怎么会变成这样，为什么吃了药，也贴好了腺体贴，身边这个Alpha依然进入了易感期。  
以她对石田的了解，对方可能根本没有准备易感期的应急药。

胸前敏感的顶端在石田的指间变硬，腺体在Alpha的唾液刺激下，产生的酥麻快感令她忍不住夹紧双腿——但也无济于事，她几乎能感受到自己体内涌出一股股热流把内裤都湿透了。

起码不能被标记。

小田用力挣了挣，非但没有推开石田，反而因为乳头被揉了两下，四肢一点力气也使不上。

如果有个什么东西能把石田打晕就好了，小田的身体越来越软，抑制剂在这种情况下完全失去了作用，再继续下去，小田就会和所有Omega一样，在Alpha的信息素压制下毫无反抗能力的，渴望Alpha的身体。

“忍不住了…小田……我难受…”

石田退去裤子，在自己分化出的性器官前端摸到一手黏腻的液体，那些透明的液体令小田别过脸去不敢直视，石田趁机将手伸进小田腿间，又湿又热的体液混在一起，让石田轻而易举找到了突破口。

“小田…好软…”

石田在那个柔软的缺口处揉了揉，手指就这样进入了。

“啊！”一声惊呼后，小田喊着：“别、石田前辈、不要……”

但是好舒服，身体里面好痒，石田的手指在里面抽插，腺体被吸吮着，被这样里外夹攻，仅存的一丝理智，也快要被Alpha的信息素蚕食干净了。

“求你…不…”

石田完全没有听到小田的请求，手指被温暖地包裹着，舒服得不行，想探索更多，于是她又加了一根手指。  
小田的指甲在她背后留下抓痕，有点痛，但疼痛刺激下，身下的物体更加昂扬了。

“哈、…石田前辈…不、唔嗯……想要…”

仅仅是手指已经不能满足。  
本能地用力地夹紧手指，仍然感到空虚难耐，想要更加坚硬的物体进入身体，用力地，深入地，击溃自己。

腺体突突的搏动着，胀满的信息素无处宣泄，小田环住石田的脖子，吻住她，两人的舌纠缠在一起，石田的尖牙不小心咬破了小田的嘴唇。

小田用舌尖描出那颗牙齿可爱的形状，石田仍在她身体里没有章法地刮擦着内壁，全身都被点燃了一样，最后的理智也燃烧殆尽。

“石、田前辈…你的信息素…给我…”

小田侧过头，将自己的腺体充分暴露在石田的视线中。  
那里已经变得粉红且柔软，十分诱人，桂花的香味像蜜一样，吸引着易感期的Alpha。

石田犹豫了。

并不是找回了理智不想咬，而是直觉认为现在不是收获甜美Omega的最佳时机。

  
  


“嘶——等等！小田！”

下身突然被握住，完全被信息素冲昏了头的小田，无助地将身体贴近石田，抓紧了手中的东西，喃喃说道：“好热…好难受…想要、石田前辈的…”

“小田…”

眼前的人面上带着几分羞意，眼中却直白地写满了欲望。

石田咽了咽口水，跪在小田腿间，藏在她薄薄一层毛发下面的入口还在收缩着，因为石田抽出了手指，小田忍不住自己动手抚摸起来。

咕唧、咕唧的水声，仿佛在催促石田快点来填补自己空虚的部分，小田加快了动作，但离满足还差得远。

“好难受…。石田前辈…抱我…标记我、求求你…”

一个发热期的Omega就在自己面前，身为Alpha怎么能怂！石田抬起她的腿扛在肩上，压着自己的Alpha标志，对准了小田的穴口。

真的没问题吗…好像有点大。

石田腰一沉，感觉到小田身体里的紧窒，低吟一声，咬紧牙不服输地继续往前。

直到两个人都松了一口气，石田才问道：“痛吗？”

“唔嗯…”小田摇头，“很舒服…很开心。”

石田是个耳根子很软的Alpha，但是另一根却很硬。  
小田没说疼，她便不管不顾地开始动起来。

成为Alpha之后，石田的身体变得比年少时更好了。她像是有着用不完的力气，去压着身下的Omega，看她在自己冲撞时愉悦满足的表情。

“好舒服…腰、没力气了…”

小田双手抓紧枕头，身体随石田的动作起伏。  
她的腿被分开，石田将她的腿固定在自己腰间，迫使她抬起腰，让自己进入更深。

结合处已经一片泥泞，小田的身体就像盛满了蜜的壶，爱液随着每次进出滑落在床单上。

  
  


是时候了。

石田俯下身，粗重的呼吸在小田耳边响起，Alpha的气势较之前更强大。

“石田…前辈？”

“我、我快要…好像…有什么要出来了…”

她的下身胀得难受，快感累积到了顶点，再稍加刺激，她就要在小田身体里射出来了。

小田却不知道这些，她扭动着腰，想让石田再次动起来。  
只稍微动了一下，便被石田一只手按住了腰，不让她乱动。

“我们继续…好不好？石田前辈想对我做什么都可以…拜托、继续占有我…标记我也没关系……”

小田刚一说完，就感觉到了石田与自己结合的部分发生了一些变化。  
来不及细想，她的腺体再次被Alpha舔舐，这一次，石田试探着用自己的尖牙去感受那里的弹性，仿佛在确认什么。

整个人被痛觉席卷的过程很快。  
不论是里面，还是外面，Alpha毫无保留地开始标记毫无防备的Omega。

“痛、好痛……”

小田被石田死死压住，脖子完全动不了。  
如果说前一刻她还在天堂，这一刻她痛得四肢发抖，仿佛遭受着地狱般的酷刑。

  
  


过了不知道多久，Alpha的信息素终于与Omega的信息素结合，石田舔了舔小田的腺体，那里的信息素中，掺杂着自己的灼热气息。  
任何人都能通过小田的信息素知道，她是自己的Omega。

完成标记后，小田的痛苦如潮水般退去，石田如阳光一般的抽象信息素也不再让她难受。

没有更多的语言，刚标记的小夫妻，还能做什么呢？

  
  


第二天没有工作安排，谁也没有去打扰她们。

  
  


第三天早上，经纪人去叫迟到的两人起床。

门被锁得死死的，可怜的Beta经纪人跑去找生田拿房间钥匙，佐藤闲得慌，跟在后面准备嘲笑小团子赖床。

生田刷了房卡，门刚打开一丝缝，她和佐藤就变了脸色。

经纪人木木地看着她俩突然愣住不动，问道：“怎么了？忘记拿什么东西了吗？”

生田和佐藤不知道要怎么跟一个Beta解释房间里这冲鼻的信息素意味着什么。  
两人傻傻地对视了一眼，还是生田先冷静下来：“佐藤叫救护车。我…诶，报警电话是多少来着？”


	2. 追她呀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章过渡，无H

“姓名。”

“石田亚佑美。”

“性别。”

“女Alpha。”

“信息素。”

“no.001019970312，蓝日。这些你不都知道吗？这是干什么？审问犯人吗？为什么我一觉醒来就在医院啊？”

面前是那位熟悉的无良医生。  
医生在手中的机器上圈圈点点，例行公事一般问道：“有没有哪里不舒服？”

“不舒服？”

石田活动了一下身体，没什么异样，于是耸耸肩，一脸莫名其妙。

医生冷哼一声：“你刚刚做完手术，不要太嚣张比较好。”

“手术？”

“对，最先进的化学阉割手术。用药物标记你的α-10受体，阻断该受体与L78z递质结合，抑制信息素生成，虽然说是抑制，但基本上就是把信息素产生的通道堵死了。临床上用得少，基本都是为你这种性犯罪的坏蛋Alpha提供的。”

“噢…就是闻不到Omega的信息素了嘛。也不会进入易感期。等等，为什么我要做这个手术？我同意了吗？我父母同意了吗？性犯罪？”

“不好意思，政府文件，我只负责执行。你真是个鸟大无脑的蠢Alpha啊，失去信息素这么严重的事情，你居然还有点小开心？不说了，你同事早就醒了，见到她你再想想是好是坏吧。”

同事？生田、佐藤、工藤、小田……

“小田她怎么了！？”

昏迷之前的记忆奔涌而出，她想起来，自己好像把小田给标记了！

医生满意她的反应，安慰道：“放心吧，没怀孕。”

谁担心这个？石田掀开被子冲出去，一秒后折回来：“小田在哪里？”

“11楼，Omega神经内科。”

  
  


小田在被送往医院的当天就醒了。

她会昏迷过去，只是因为身体太娇弱，在进行标记前也没有做好准备，就这样和石田连续做了两天，体力和精神到达了极限。

佐藤带着一丝丝愧疚在床旁等她醒来，不知道一会儿该怎么跟她赔罪比较好，生田接了个电话，一脸沉重地对佐藤摇头：“没办法…结婚证还是办下来了。”

“被标记了就立刻登记结婚，Omega没人权吗？再说了！我明明看到她带着药的！阻断剂有喷过的迹象，腺体贴被撕烂扔在地上，怎么看都是Omega抵死不从，Alpha蓄意诱奸！”

“叫你别看些乱七八糟的新闻和小说…你再大声点，把小田吵醒问题就解决了，来，您请。”

佐藤闭嘴了。  
沉默了一会儿，两人不约而同地叹了口气。

  
  


“你们…讲完了吗？”小田的声音响起：“我好像醒了。”

别说佐藤，生田都被吓了一跳。

“醒了多久？有没有哪里不舒服？醒了也不吭声是要急死谁？真是的！”

小田往被子里缩了缩，一副虚弱可怜的模样。

“别拿你们Omega那套对付我！你现在被标记了，信息素里的Alpha味真是臭死了！”

生田努力维持自己的威严形象，对其他Alpha的信息素表现出强烈不适已经被她玩成梗，她粉丝特别吃这套。  
一位英俊的Alpha，做什么都可以被原谅呢。

小田配合她笑了笑，眼神却有些迷茫，像是在努力回忆什么。

“标记吗…？”

她摸了摸颈后，在腺体的位置感到一丝温暖，可是她怎么不记得自己被标记这件事了？

“我发热期提前…被不认识的Alpha标记了吗？”

“哈？”佐藤遇事不懂就怼。

“我好像不记得了，被标记的事情。”小田认真缓慢地陈述这个事实。

  
  


根据小田的回忆，事情是这样的。  
她洗澡的时候，发热期突然提前，乖乖吃药，贴好了腺体贴，和前辈说了晚安后就睡着了。  
之后什么都不记得了。

这个答案令调查这起事件的警官有些失望。  
却给了佐藤和生田希望。

根据大家的推测，石田可能会面临一场不好打的官司。

现在小田不记得来龙去脉，若警方因此放过石田，无疑是助长不法Alpha份子的嚣张气焰；小田已经被石田永久标记，结婚文件也迅速办了下来，若以强奸罪论处，两人的将来无疑是一片黑暗。

接下来就是几方协商，最后在小田的同意下，标记她的Alpha将面临残酷的惩罚，大家隐瞒了那个Alpha的信息，小田也不愿多问。

在内分泌科住了两天后，小田转入了神经内科。  
经过会诊讨论，小田这种被动发热、抑制信息素、再次被动发热的状态，对记忆的影响微乎其微。

考虑到那种情况下被标记，腺体又离中枢神经很近，可能是Alpha技术太差，标记过程不规范，对大脑造成了损害也不一定。

“我怎么觉得我没什么问题…”

小田摸了摸后脑勺，顺手触碰到腺体，指尖微颤。

那里的温度比身体别处要热，Omega科的大主任匆匆看过，扔下一句“没毛病，你Alpha什么信息素你还不知道吗？”就匆匆回办公室去了。

可是，小田默默想着：我就是不知道啊。  
也没人跟我说。

佐藤这几天负罪感一直居高不下，一看小田露出难过的表情就想给她表演一个满分的土下座，可惜她不能在医院的地上滚来滚去。

这就罢了，她晚上在陪护床上睡不好，还要以“近距离保护小团子”的名义去和小田挤一张床，熊得不行，还振振有词，谁也说不过她。

医生对于床上躺着两个人已经见怪不怪了，患者醒着，陪护的人还在睡觉，也是难得一见的景象。

“…从检查结果来看，大脑并没有什么器质性的病变，虽然记忆障碍的原因还没找到，但你现在从头到脚都是一个健康人，可以出院了。”

“我将来…会想起来吗？”

“你还年轻，脑组织也没有受到损伤，失忆很可能是应激性的表现。恢复记忆的事情不要着急，欲速则不达。”

“谢谢医生。”

医生多看了她两眼，初为人妻的柔和感在小田身上展现得淋漓尽致。  
她恬静从容，礼仪周正，多好的Omega啊…怎么就遇上这样的事情。  
唉。

“这是你朋友吗？睡醒了叫她来办出院手续吧。”

“我自己就可以。”

医生没有说什么。  
唉，多好的Omega啊！

  
  


“小田！！！”

小田前脚刚走，石田就找到她病房来了。  
一个Alpha闯入Omega的病区，按理说沿途医护人员看到都要阻止才对，却没一个人发现异常。

“小田你还好吧？”

石田掀开被子，一个枕头直朝她脸上飞来，佐藤缩成一团尖着声音叫道：“あゆみん！你不知道AO有别吗！进Omega的病房你登记了吗！你还掀小田的被子！”

石田看着自己同期，下意识想闻闻她的味道，突然想起自己现在感受不到信息素。

“怎么是你？小田呢？”

“我怎么知道！”

“你什么时候住院了？神经内科？难道…”

石田指了指脑袋。

“别以为你是Alpha我就不敢揍你啊。”

“小田呢？她不是住院了吗？她一个人会去哪里？”

“这才分开多久就想老婆了？对了，在小田承认你是她丈夫之前，我是不会给你礼金的！哼！”

“啊？”

石田有一瞬间大脑一片空白。

丈夫？

这是怎么一回事！？

佐藤幸灾乐祸地看了她一会儿，想起生田嘱咐过石田醒来就给她打电话，便把石田晾在一边，给生田打了个电话。

  
  


这天是星期一，早上排队办理出院手续的人很多，生田来到医院时，还和排队中的小田闲聊了两句。

进入病房关好门，生田把小田的情况大致讲了一下。知道小田的身体没有大碍，石田稍微放下心来。

生田“啧”了一声，清了清嗓：“咳！接下来的事情，是小田本人不知道的，你要听好。在隐瞒你身份的情况下，小田同意了对你执行化学阉割噗……对不起我想笑。”

佐藤在一边笑得“嘎嘎”叫，石田本来不在意这事儿，这会儿心里都免不了冒火。

“呼…笑死我了。嗯，执行化学阉割，以及三年缓刑。我们告诉她，强奸她的Alpha会被严密的看管起来，直到她恢复记忆，或者三年后再次判决。”

“我要坐牢吗？等等，我…”

趁着Omega睡着时撕开人家的腺体贴猥亵人家，还释放自己的信息素，让对方神智不清地再次发热，成结、标记一气呵成。

这、这完全是蓄意诱奸啊。

石田背后冒出一层冷汗。

“你冷静点听我说完。在你们到医院完成身体检查的同时，你们的结婚申请就被医院提交上去了，所以现在你们已经是合法的夫妻。问题是，小田不记得标记她的Alpha是谁了，所以我们不知道她对这件事情的态度。如果她想起来所有的事情，不愿意接受你，你就只能去坐牢了；但是，在你三年缓刑期间，如果表现得好，事情可能会变得皆大欢喜。”

“什么意思？缓刑？我要被关起来吗？会被公司开除吗？”

“公司没有开除你，还替你和小田准备了新婚公寓。你的缓刑，就是和小田同居三年。由于你现在不具备作案的能力，这个方案得到了各方面的支持。对小田来说，你是因为生病了长期服药，导致信息素浓度降低到不会引起她发热期的安全的Alpha。对医院来说，你已经不算是完整的Alpha了，你在小田身边，不仅不会伤害她，还可能帮助她恢复记忆。对警察来说，小田的记忆，还有对你的态度在这起事件中至关重要。对公司来说，我马上就毕业了，与其让你一个人住一套公寓。不如搬去和小田一起住，省一笔经费。”

“抠门公司。”佐藤吐槽道。

“知道你和小田结婚的人不多，因此你对谁都不可以提起这件事情，尤其是工作中不能暴露。粉丝的眼睛很尖，你的一个眼神一个动作，都能被她们解读出各种信息。结婚和同居绝对要保密，不然…”

生田还打算讲下去，小田这时已经办妥了出院手续回来，终止了这场严肃的对话。

“石田前辈？”

被叫到名字后，石田浑身僵硬。  
既紧张害怕，又害羞不安。

“小、小田。”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“听说你今天出院…还好吗？”

“嗯！医生说我除了记忆，全都恢复了！石田前辈呢？她们说你生病了，还要在医院观察两天，没有关系吗？”

“没、没关系…”

小田醒来后也有担心过石田的情况，好在石田是Alpha，既然自己被标记了，说明罪犯的性取向是正常的。如果遇到同性恋，被侵犯的Alpha据说会精神崩溃。

还好还好，石田前辈没有出事。

想到这，小田摸了摸石田的脑袋，哄孩子似的跟她说：“好好听医生的话，这两天我会把你的房间收拾出来，出院就可以住过来了！”

石田耳朵微微发热，佐藤还在旁边起哄：“哇哦～新婚夫妻！”

小田扯起嘴角笑了笑，有点勉强。

她已经是一个被标记的Omega了，没有Alpha会愿意和这样的Omega结婚的。

但有什么办法呢，尽管法律一次次完善，Alpha的数量仍然远远超过Omega。  
单身Alpha冒着犯罪的风险也要对未被标记的Omega下手，也是仗着“少子化”的情况下Omega与Alpha结合产下更多优秀的后代是政府支持鼓励的。

受到Alpha侵犯的Omega要么孑然一身，要么选择和Beta形婚。但不论哪种情况，被标记的Omega如果没有自己Alpha的信息素安抚，一辈子都只能靠药物度过发热期，下场很惨。

小田认为自己的结局也是如此。

  
  


一周后，石田和小田重新投入工作中。

生田见她们相处得不错，没有多问，倒是佐藤在两人身边转来转去，最终锁定了石田：“あゆみん怎么变得娘娘的？”

她明知道石田的情况偏要来招惹，一时忘记这是彩排的时间。

“喂、佐藤！你跑石田那里去做什么？你在哪呢？”

被老师点名了佐藤也没有不开心，反而笑嘻嘻地蹦回了自己的位置。

这次巡演后生田就要毕业了，歌单中免不了一些伤感的曲目。

生田把手里的分词卷成筒状，不耐烦地碎碎念着：“有必要吗？我像是会哭的那种人吗？君さえ…多少年前的歌了？同期都走光了，圣来唱还差不多…”

她欲言又止地用一种怀疑的目光，从上到下扫视石田。

自从石田分化成Alpha后，常常受到这位前辈的针对。

这大概就是Alpha对同类的竞争意识吧？于是石田没有理睬她，而是问身边的人：“这次的歌词和以前一样吗？”

小田咬着笔杆，摇摇头：“分了一些给横山和北川。”

她把自己手里的分词递给石田，石田凑过去看，靠近时不经意瞥见她颈后浅浅的牙印，呼吸一窒。

小田浓郁又甜美的信息素仿佛再次朝她席卷而来，即使感知不到信息素，她也是个血气方刚的年轻Alpha，还是个与Omega完成了标记的Alpha。

她清楚记得自己在对方身体里成结时，对方剧烈地挣扎反抗，也记得自己的牙齿刺穿她的腺体，两人信息素融合一体时颤栗的快感。

“AH～なんで遠慮したんだろ？  
食べたい食べたい食べたい食べたかった～”

佐藤在耳边哼哼唧唧，待石田听清楚歌词，想去捂她嘴巴都来不及了。

“不是你想的那样！”

“心虚了。”佐藤躲到小田身后，冲石田做鬼脸，还挑衅似的把下巴搁在小田肩上，把歌词念了出来：“啊～为什么要忍着呢～好想吃、好想吃、好想吃、好想吃啊～”

石田登时红了脸，要不是顾忌着小田不记得，她一定要把佐藤揪过来揍一顿！

“A GONNA？”

小田一头雾水地翻看歌词本，这次的巡演中没有加入这首歌啊？随后石田脸红成个小番茄，小田才知道佐藤是在逗她。

组合里的Alpha和Omega人数持平，不光粉丝喜欢幻想禁忌的团内恋爱，有些成员本人也乐此不疲地参与到其中，佐藤尤其喜欢四处捣乱。

她是一个Omega，却不和Alpha保持距离，许多思想传统的Omega都特别不喜欢她，觉得她的腺体肯定被很多Alpha舔过。

小田和佐藤同事多年，虽然看她总是和Alpha前辈们打打闹闹，但身上从来没有过Alpha的气息。

甚至连她的信息素，小田也不知道。  
印象里佐藤发热期从来没有人看到过，若非小田给她贴过腺体贴，可能都要怀疑这位同事是Beta了。

“好想吃掉小团子…甜甜的小团子…”

佐藤抱着小田的腰扭来扭去，哪怕小田的身体带着石田的信息素，她也浑不在意地搂着小田亲亲热热地做给石田看。

“说起来，小团子你发热期要怎么办？吃药吗？”

大家都在回避这个话题，佐藤偏不，她好奇地看向石田，像在看一根没有电池的工具。

石田还没有从同事的心态转变过来，被佐藤的目光一扫才想起帮助自己的Omega度过发热期，是身为丈夫的责任。

可是她现在，把小田的腺体舔破都没办法平息她的发热期吧？

于是她也好奇地看向小田。

“啊这…”

小田也不知道。

于是佐藤发现了一个盲点。

  
  


Omega发热期需要服药或者Alpha的信息素。

但被标记后的Omega很少吃药，任何药剂都不如Alpha的信息素有效、安全。可小田不知道标记自己的人是石田，真让石田舔她，可能下一秒石田就要锒铛入狱。

而且石田现在有心无力，她可能连小田发热期都察觉不到，更别说用自己的信息素去帮助小田对抗长达七天的发热期。

“到时候再说吧。”

  
  


虽然小田看起来不甚在意，石田还是有点担心，抽了个上午去找自己的个人医生。

“啊？你说她发热期怎么办？难道你还想我偷偷给你打一针恢复雄风，陪你妻子过完发热期再阉一次？你根本没有在反省吧？”

石田被调戏得痛苦不堪。

医生的职责就是替人解决痛苦，于是善良地柔声建议：“你个小笨蛋呐，你担心她是不是？她是你合法妻子，社会又给你创造这么好的条件和她朝夕相处，追Omega都不会，你这种Alpha还是直接物理阉割了算了。”

我只是想来问问怎么解决小田发热期的问题，石田心里解释着，嘴上却诚实地再次确认自己没有听错：“您的意思是？”

“追她呀。”

医生理所当然地回答。


	3. 羁绊

嘀嗒。

嘀嗒。

雨打在脸上，凉凉的。

已经入了秋，佐藤出门时随意穿了件衣服，没有看天气预报的下场就是在公司门口淋着雨发呆。

后辈们结束工作就离开了，生田硬拖着十期和十一期留下来开会。说是开会，不过是她和石田在那里吵嘴，小田在一边“好了好了”地哄两个幼稚鬼。

佐藤既不参与讨论，也不参与两个Alpha之间的斗争，只是无精打采地凑在小田身边，佯装休息。

她喜欢小田的味道。  
甜甜的，就像这个人。

花香系的Omega很少有这样干净的味道。初闻时只有一缕幽香，仿佛被风一吹就散了，只能靠近她抱着她，才能牢牢锁定这股令人安心的味道。

佐藤见过小田发热期的样子，像是绽放到极致的花朵，声音、眼神、身体都散发着Omega诱人的魅力。

甜度不断提升的信息素失去控制一般向四周飞窜，像是在昭告四周的Alpha，这里有一只甜美的Omega，快点来占有她。

  
  


“喂、佐藤！你干脆回去睡！反正你也没在听！”

佐藤没有动，假装自己睡着了。  
小田轻轻捂住她的耳朵，她听到小田说：“我们小声点，开完会一起走吧。”

“对，小田说的对。”

石田最近在追小田，虽然只有小田自己不知道，但她对小田言听计从，眼睛没瞎的人都看得出来。

  
  


讲话的声音小了，佐藤反而不自在，好像自己在这里碍事似的。

透明的窗户外乌云密布，有点像佐藤现在的心情。

大概是发热期快到了，所以心情不好。

佐藤突然站起来，当着两位Alpha的面解释了一下：“我好像那个快来了。”

说完提起自己的包包，提前退场。

生田看着她背影，想说她两句，又觉得优秀的Alpha不应该如此婆婆妈妈。

于是对石田和小田再三强调：“我没赶她，是她自己走的。”

“生田前辈明明看出她不舒服故意让她走，像谱久村前辈那样，偶尔也展现温柔的一面不是挺好？”

小田活动了一下肩，不知道为什么，被标记后总觉得右肩不太舒服，难道真的是标记自己的Alpha姿势不对伤到了神经？

两天前石田陪她去医院复查了一下，依然没有任何异常的指标。医生看完她的所有检查结果，告诉她下次复查的日期后，把石田请了出去，单独留下她说话。

  
  


“最近有想起什么来吗？”

“没有。”

小田低头看着地面，犹豫了很久，才继续说道：“我不愿意想起来。”

毕竟丢失的不是什么美好的回忆。  
严重一点来说，一个Omega的人生就这样被毁了，谁也无法坦然接受这样的事实。

不去纠结已经发生的事实，不代表她不会逃避事实，既然忘了就不要去想，只要不去想，就不会想起来。

小田想这样继续欺骗自己，但是有个问题：“发热期…怎么办？遇到这种情况，只能吃药对吗？”

医生回答：“被标记的Omega，发热期会和之前不太一样。因为Alpha信息素的注入，发热期变得不那么频繁，大部分已婚Omega的发热期一年只有一到两次。”

没有否定，就是肯定了。  
小田有点难过。

  
  


候诊室里坐满了陪妻子看病的Alpha，在任何地方都争强斗胜的Alpha们唯独在这里收敛起自己的信息素，像一群小狼崽，努力做出一副纯良无害的模样。

一个个早就用过阻断剂的Alpha在那里佯装无事，谈笑风生，仿佛自己意志坚定，绝对没有偷看陌生Omega的脖子。

此时一个长相不太友善的短发Alpha自来熟地搭上石田的肩：“哟，小beta陪朋友来医院吗？”

这个一眼看去就很A的Alpha让她头疼：“不好意思我不是…”Beta。

“噢……是陪妻子吗？现在社会很开放，Beta和Omega的结婚率越来越高了，我真的觉得这样很好。我们Alpha一点都不歧视少数群体！”

什么？这里有稀罕的BO恋？

Alpha们天生拥有优秀的反射神经，石田感觉到整个候诊室的人都朝自己看了过来。

那些目光赤裸裸地把她当作马戏团的猴子一样，嘲弄、惊奇、轻蔑皆有之。

要是生田，可能直接炸毛凶回去了，石田不想横生枝节，她现在还在缓刑期间呢，既然被当成Beta那就怂一点呗。

  
  


“石田你觉得怎么样？”

“啊？”

回忆被打断后，石田发现自己还在公司的会议室里。

生田的表情已经非常危险了，仿佛不论石田回答什么，都要坚决地怼回去。

小田正要说话，会议室的门突然打开，一个熟悉的人伸了颗脑袋进来，看了下室内几人。

“呀！大家都在。”

  
  


毕业后一直在幕后工作的谱久村不怎么参与现役的常规活动，明明在一家公司却很少能碰到。

“有点事要找えりぽん，没有打扰你们吧？”

她拉开离门口最近的椅子坐下，一身女款小西装衬出她干练帅气的气质，现役时就是最受欢迎的那款Alpha，毕业一年仍然魅力不减。

“谱久村前辈来得正好，我们刚刚结束。石田前辈和我还有事，就先走了。”

前辈指名道姓要找生田，小田秒懂，拉上石田逃之夭夭。走到电梯口，石田才慢了不知道多少拍，问道：“为什么说谎？”

小田走得匆忙，趁这会儿等电梯低头检查包包里的东西有没有遗漏，听石田这样问，有些无奈：“如果这算说谎的话…”

“起码可以和谱久村前辈聊聊天…”

“我不觉得谱久村前辈想要和我们聊…电梯来了。”

石田像个委屈的小媳妇一样跟在小田身后进了电梯。和小田住一起后，她越发觉得那个有礼貌的后辈特别不真实，比如现在，一句话就把自己怼死，还不让自己还嘴。

两人下班一同回家，平时还会闲聊几句，今天石田觉得特别委屈，不仅和小田保持着一人宽的距离，还故意不去看她。

真是O气冲天。

“啊，下雨了…”

经过走廊，雨滴打在玻璃窗上，留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

小田让石田先走，她折回去借伞。  
石田没应她，像没听见似的低头朝外走。

走出公司，寒冷的空气让她浑身一哆嗦，抬头一看，旁边有个大活人仰着脖子，用脸去接飘进来的雨水。

她把人往里拉，嘴上碎碎念：“你怎么还在这？伞呢？没带伞不会去借吗？怎么淋雨了？”

佐藤一个Omega都没有她那么啰嗦，嘴巴动了动，似乎想嘲讽她两句。

“哼。”

“诶，你给我好好讲话！”

“哼。”

佐藤抱着双臂，打定主意不理她。

自忖着没有得罪这位同期，石田不死心地去戳佐藤的腰，被佐藤抓着手吓唬：“你再摸我就报警了啊！”

石田被吓住了，真的收回手。

  
  


雨势渐渐变大，佐藤有点后悔刚才没有冒着雨离开。

小田借了伞出来，正好看到这两人一个看天一个看地，像小学生吵架似的。

“佐藤前辈在等人吗？”

并没有等谁的佐藤点点头：“你快点把这人带走。”

“这人？”石田指着自己鼻子，委屈再加一倍。

小田也不知道她们之间有什么猫腻，顺从地撑开伞，挽着石田。

“那我们先走了，佐藤前辈往里面站点，不要淋雨。”

佐藤隔了很久，才看向两人的背影。  
漫天的雨中，她们在伞下越靠越近，已经分不清谁是谁。

头发和衣服湿了薄薄一层，风一刮，鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

“你怎么还没走？”

生田撑着伞，站在佐藤身后。

她生得明艳动人，与谱久村那种有贵族气质的Alpha比，她的美丽是非常标准的。  
眼睛、鼻子、嘴、轮廓无一不美，找不到一丝缺点。

她站在那里，不需要刻意散发信息素，谁都知道这是个Alpha。

佐藤没搭理她，她不容拒绝地把伞分给佐藤一半，问：“走不走？”

佐藤还是没理她。

生田揽着她，说：“走了。”

  
  


两人别扭地一块儿挤在伞下上了出租车。

生田给司机报了一家酒店的名字。  
车里暖气开着，佐藤半坐半躺地靠在座位上，精神愈发萎靡。

生田瞥了她一眼，催促司机开快点。

市区里，车速再快也有限。司机是个中年Beta，从后视镜里看到两个漂亮的人一个紧张，一个虚弱，顿时脑补了一段韩国爱情故事。

佐藤的手在这时悄然贴上生田大腿，人也倒在她肩上，发热期来得如此突然，她自己也没想到。

生田只觉得一只冰凉的爪子在自己腿上乱摸，摸着摸着还要往裙子里钻，于是低头，撩开佐藤颈后长发，微凉的嘴唇贴上佐藤的腺体，那里滚烫得很，生田此时才确定她真的“那个”来了。

“唔…还要。”

佐藤软下声音，像撒娇一般。

生田耐心地舔她软嫩的腺体，一点点地用自己的信息素平息她的情绪。

司机偷偷往后看，却被生田警告性地瞪了一眼，心虚之余脚下用力，把车开得要飞起来似的。

  
  


好在酒店离公司不远。

佐藤暂时得到缓解，又一脸嫌弃地和生田拉开距离。

生田熟知她被舔高兴了就耍脾气，下车付钱后，直直地走向前台开房间，而佐藤已经在电梯门口等着了。

调侃石田的时候两人是一条战线，单独相处两人又看彼此不顺眼。

佐藤得到短暂的标记，再次不可一世起来。她进了房间，从包里找出抑制剂，当着生田的面“咕”地一口吞下。

生田为她鼓了鼓掌，一个人进浴室去冲澡，出来的时候，佐藤已经完全没有发热期的症状了。

她穿得整整齐齐，翘着腿玩手机，见生田裹着一条浴巾出来，颇有兴致地盯着她裸露的肌肤看了好几眼。

“虽然你人很糟糕，但身体真的很不错，好看。”

“看你往小田身上蹭个没完就知道你又快到发热期了。”

生田找到药盒，吃掉今日份的营养剂，转头问：“你应该不想我来脱吧？”

佐藤噎了一下，嘴硬：“今天不用你…”

生田不是乐于助人的Alpha，几乎毫不犹豫地就接道：“不管你是脱光衣服，还是发热期湿漉漉地散发着信息素，对我来说，和Beta没什么区别。”

她既不受信息素影响，也不出于对Omega身体的欲望，她欲望的根源难以启齿，但她知道，眼前这个后辈十分清楚。

佐藤隔着浴巾，看到她腹下被撑起的凸出部分，再想到提前结束的会议，玩心大发：“噢…今天你见、”

“嘘…”生田捂住她嘴，贴着耳廓状似亲热地说：“当心我咬你。”

  
  


佐藤的话戳到她的痛点，Alpha是自大的，骄傲的，怎么能忍得了自己的秘密被一个Omega打趣？

生田将佐藤拦腰抱起，她纤细修长的双臂有着属于Alpha的强悍力量，佐藤被扔在床上，心中懊恼自己刚才说错话，双手被分开压紧，熟悉的气息贴上嘴唇。

被迫的姿势让佐藤心中有几分别扭，但生田这种强势又有点点撩动她心里那根弦。于是在生田的舌尖还在寻找机会时，她主动缠上，“chu”地一声两人又分开。

生田稍稍起身，她仍然扣着佐藤手腕不让她动弹，佐藤边喘边扬起嘴角无声地笑，好像在挑衅，又好像在引诱对方。

“我说了没用，你知道我一直都很清醒。”

“是说在没有信息素的情况下，依然对一个没有被标记的Omega做这种事情？”

尽管是事实，佐藤的说法依然刺耳。

她最喜欢看生田被怼得开不了口，分分钟就得意忘形，抬腿轻柔地摩挲她腿间的肿胀，意有所指地问：“你现在想的是谁？”

生田脑中闪过一个人的身影，尾椎处泛起一阵酥麻，像电流般蹿至四肢。

她不再压抑自己的信息素，眼看着佐藤的呼吸越来越急促，眼神越来越迷离，她才俯下身，舔了舔佐藤的腺体。

那里跳动着，又软又热，这是Omega渴望Alpha的表现。如果是别的Omega，此时一定散发出浓郁的信息素了。  
佐藤没有，一丝一毫的信息素都没有。  
但生田知道，她现在已经兴奋起来了。

  
  


不知道她是怎么熬过成年后每一个发热期的。她独特的信息素给了她安全感，却又让她无法吸引任何Alpha的注意。

曾经一起度过发热期后，佐藤讲了一些以前的事，大多数时候她都会备着药，但总有撑不到吃药的时候。

她与任何一个Omega一样，饱受信息素泛滥的痛苦。但她不会引起Alpha的注意，也等不到察觉出异常的Omega前来解围。

一个人，七天。  
生田想都不敢想这种事情。

稀有的特殊系信息素，透明。

因为其独特的隐藏能力，稳稳排在信息素契合度最后一位，连社会最底层的Beta都为其扼腕叹息。

  
  


伴着呻吟，佐藤磕磕绊绊地催道：“进来、快点…”

两人各取所需，坦诚面对自己的欲望，总好过自己来解决这烦人的生理现象。

到这时生田也不担心她把自己晾在这了，刚解放佐藤的双手，就被她环住脖子，湿热的舌头撬开齿关，刚刚还哼哼唧唧的小Omega，接起吻来硬是亲出了Alpha的气势。

生田腾出一只手去脱她衣服，佐藤推开她，坐起来说：“我自己来。”

她只穿了件卫衣，脱起来方便，只是不小心把头发弄乱了。

生田此时跨在她腿上，见她低头，顺手给她理了理头发，余光扫到她脱掉内衣，一边问“好了么？”一边已经把脸埋在她颈窝，落下一个个羽毛般的吻。

“痒。”

佐藤向后倒下，顺势扯掉生田的浴巾。

生田俯身的同时，勾住她内裤边缘，往下拉扯，佐藤抬腰，漫不经心地警告：“别扯坏了，很贵的。”

闻言，生田仔细观赏了一下这团黑色的布料，随即扔开，现在躺着的这个才是“主菜”。

这道“主菜”外观养眼，通体上下晶莹剔透，骨骼纤细精致，该窄的地方窄，该圆的地方圆，胸前点缀的两点也是漂亮的莓红色。

生田从脖子一路吻至胸前，将其中一颗果子含在口中细细嘬着。

“唔…”

佐藤闭着眼，从生田头上捏起一缕细发搓着玩。

“唔诶…唔头化才去美容嗯保养…”

“听不清。”

生田急忙松口，字正腔圆地说：“我头发才去美容院保养过，你别给我搓分叉了。”

“嘁。”

佐藤用一个单音节的时间思考着：我究竟和一个怎样的Alpha在做爱？

又龟毛又娘，信息素还是草莓味的。

草莓味的Omega不少，但Alpha怕不是只有自己身上这个臭美的娘娘腔？

但和她一起度过发热期倒是甜甜的，不难受。

佐藤思考结束，真情实意地在生田嘴角亲了一下，把人亲愣了，又冷冰冰地指挥着：“继续。”

生田根本不知道她脑袋里都在想什么，莫名地嘟哝着：“你今天吃错药了是不是…”

说归说，话音落下时，她已经吻住了刚刚偷袭自己的敌方武器。

两人吻得有来有回，战况十分胶着，生田拱腰，身下高高翘起的小兄弟刚刚好抵在佐藤小腹。

佐藤躺着实在不好动，只能支出一只手去推生田，生田也知道她的意思，两人关系明确，实在没必要亲来亲去的浪费信息素，于是翻身下床，不一会儿手里捏着个方形包装的小东西回来。

她屈起佐藤膝盖，跪在之间，将包装袋里的套子取出，刷刷几下做好准备工作。

佐藤在满屋子草莓味里，身下早已经湿得一塌糊涂，生田刚按着身下硬物寻找入口，佐藤就紧张地收缩了一下。

生田扶着她膝盖，将自己缓缓送入深处，佐藤的内壁受到刺激，不由自主地将其紧紧箍住。

进入遭到了阻碍，生田另一只手闲着没事，从两人交合处沾了点汁液，抹在入口上方露出的小尖尖上。

她将液体均匀抹开，再缓慢地揉动，每一次旋转施压，都让佐藤不住的收缩颤抖。

生田不想就这样被佐藤缴了械，忍着快感将她大腿合拢，抱在胸前，开始快速进攻。她进得不深，前端的冠状边缘刮着佐藤腔内最敏感的一段内壁，快速而频繁地摩擦下，佐藤已经有了要高潮了趋势。

“就…就这样……”

生田腰和臀都紧绷着，维持这样的速度，直到佐藤再次发出声音。  
像猫叫似的。

  
  


休息片刻，佐藤恢复过来，发觉生田仍然在里面，还跃跃欲试地搏动着。

她在发热期以外，对这种事都不太有兴趣，要不是生田被她激到作弊，已经得到临时标记又吃过药的Omega，怎么会没羞没臊地缠着Alpha做？

想到这佐藤就满腔悲愤！Omega真是没有人权了！

“呐、我可以继续了吗？”

生田还在那等着，气归气，把火撒到Omega身上不是一位优秀Alpha的行径。

佐藤喘着气，本想一口拒绝，但又想起自己说错的话。

说到底，生田对佐藤是很不错的，两人保持这种关系这么久了，一向井水不犯河水。今天佐藤发热期提前，生田追着上来给她舔了腺体，又带她到酒店以防标记不彻底发热期反弹。

于情于理，佐藤都不该多嘴去刺激她。

哪有一个正常的Alpha，舔了Omega腺体还能忍住没有反应呢？

人又俊，床上又合拍，信息素还甜甜的Alpha，多难得啊。

佐藤想通了，但说不出“来啊继续啊”这种听着特别打脸的话，最终顾左右而言他：“冷。”

下一刻她就被生田抱住，身体再度暖起来。


	4. 我会负责的

距离小田被标记已经三个月了。

医生说过，标记后的Omega会在三个月内经历一次发热期。由于是标记后的初次发热，需要Alpha各方面多操心才行。

石田找到同样是Alpha的生田倾诉心事，可生田震惊于两人住一起这么久了，石田居然还没有追到小田。

后辈们都默认她们恋爱同居了，石田居然还在为自己合法妻子的发热期苦恼。

“你直接上垒算了，这么暧昧下去，别说3年，30年你都追不到小田。”

生田半正经半玩笑地建议道。

“那怎么行！”石田一脸正直。

生田冷哼一声：“假正经。你到底明白不明白，你现在只有放下Alpha的尊严去乞求小田原谅，才能使你免于牢狱之灾。你忘了自己是服刑人员了？”

生田的话永远难听又正确，石田得知自己和小田已经领了结婚证后，的确有点得过且过的心态，和小田相处也是不温不火。现在想想，如果小田这时恢复记忆，会对自己网开一面吗？

她肯定不会原谅自己。

这天石田一直心事重重的样子，要不是小田与往常一样和她结伴回家，后辈都要怀疑她是不是和小田分手了。

小田自然也发现了这位前辈的异常，路上随口一问：“要吃过饭再回去吗？”

请她吃一顿晚餐大概能让她开心点，小田如是想。

这会儿正是饭点，街头的冷空气里飘着食物的香味，实在勾人。小田目不斜视地前进，四周的风景越来越熟悉。

“啊！果然！热辣炸鸡上架了！石田前辈！我们吃这个吧！”

小田的脸有一半都藏在围巾里，她眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着石田，甜甜的声音像是撒娇一般。

石田本来想阻止她吃垃圾食品的，不知怎么的就点点头，和她一起点了炸鸡和可乐。

小田吃得心无旁骛，石田吃得心不在焉，最后回过神，把账结了——这是Alpha该做的事儿，再心疼也不能丢了这脸。

很快就要到圣诞节了，城市里处处透着节日的气息。

夜晚的街头随处可见腻在一块儿的情侣，他们拉着手，靠着肩，带着幸福的表情，与两人擦肩而过，倒显得石田和小田格格不入。

“离圣诞还有…两周吧？现在就这么多人吗…”

说话时，小田被迎面而来的Alpha撞了一下，她个子小，一撞就撞到石田身上去了。

“不好意思、被撞了一下…石田前辈没事吧？”

“没、没事！”

石田脸上通红，正想着是不是该像个绅士Alpha一样，邀请这位Omega和自己牵个手，偷偷看了眼小田，她眼神呆呆的，像定住了一样，抓着围巾一动不动。

“小田？”

“嗯……哼？”

小田咽了咽口水，把围巾往下扯，冷空气吸进肺里也无法让她冷静下来。

有过一次经验的石田立刻反应过来，不由分说地抱着她到路边打车。

小田还是第一次被公主抱，周围的视线朝她看来，她又羞又恼，只能把脸埋在石田脖子下面。

娇小的Omega靠在怀里，鼻尖飘着她洗发水的花果香，“甜甜的小田”几个字咣咣咣地敲着石田胸口。

正经Alpha也禁不住这样的诱惑啊！

到家后石田把小田抱去卧室躺好，一边给自己裤子松一松，一边找到药箱，把医生特意给小田准备的抑制剂拿出来。

“按理说是有用的，但药物只能辅助。我就在客厅，你要是觉得这药没效果，我就把医生叫来给你看看。”

石田递上温水，看着小田吃了药才回客厅。

小田躺在床上把自己裹得严严实实。她没有上一次发热期的记忆，只能靠以往的经验，吃了药睡一觉自然就平复了。

按下旁的念头，小田借着药效很快入睡，但睡得极不安稳。

她梦到自己被人压制得死死的，腺体被舔得又热又烫，每一寸肌肤都在渴望着触摸和亲吻，她梦到自己的腺体被刺穿，陌生的信息素涌入腺体，她梦到那个咬自己的人…虽然看不清脸，但梦里好像并不讨厌。

好荒唐的梦啊。

小田醒了过来，一时有些分不清那些画面是梦还是现实，感觉太真实了，不论是温度还是触感。

这次醒来和平时的感觉不同，以往出一身汗，身体会轻松很多。小田试着坐起来，四肢软绵绵的很难使上力，很奇怪，这不是吃过抑制剂后的状态。

她将自己的情况如实告知医生，放下手机感觉到口渴，于是换了一身干净宽松的居家服去客厅。

石田一直在客厅等着，她牢记使命，只要小田需要，她一定义不容辞、任劳任怨、做牛做马…她安置好小田后迅速地把自己上下都洗干净，宛如一顿大餐自己跳上桌等人开动。

小田神色如常地穿过客厅，中途还对石田笑了笑，石田僵硬地笑了回去。

满心期待不上不下地卡在那里，石田清了清嗓子，用平常懒懒散散的语气，关心了两句。

“好些了吗？药有用吗？”

小田用自己的杯子接了水，小口小口抿着，含糊不清地答：“嗯，挺好的。”

不会吧？那药真有用？

石田说不清自己在失望什么，毕竟她这么正直的一个Alpha，只能伸出援助之手，不能伸出罪恶之手。

虽然已经伸过了，还是对同一个人。

小田这会儿有点软，卧室空气不好，于是她在沙发另一侧坐下，和石田一人占一边，谁也不挨着谁。

“石田前辈，你手机在闪。”

小田坐下便看到石田放身边的手机屏幕亮着，可石田不知为何一直走神，只好开口提醒。

石田一看，是生田打来的电话——早在半小时前，她就慌张地给生田发了个消息，讲了小田发热期的事情。

为了防止工作时遇到意外，生田也是知情人士之一，她这会儿正在迪士尼玩呢，看到这么个消息立刻放下冰淇淋打了电话过来。

“恭喜恭喜，你的机会来了。我之前送你的礼包你可以打开了。”

“是什么？”石田说着回到卧室，拆了生田送她的礼盒。

只看了一眼，她仿佛被针扎似的闭上眼，冲电话那头的人吼：“你怎么给我送这种东西！被小田看到了会怎么想！”

“你用也等于是她用，不要在意这些细节。上次侥幸没怀孕，可下一次谁知道呢？你不会是那种不戴套的渣A吧？”

“为什么你这么熟练的样子？你偷偷交女朋友了？”

生田看了眼远处抱着双臂耷拉着脑袋的佐藤，心情愉悦道：“我这么英俊帅气一个Alpha，是所有Omega的梦中情人不是吗？哈哈哈…”

石田挂了电话，内心不停地挣扎。

最终她闭着眼睛从盒子里摸了一个，心想：我就拿一个…就一个。

再回到客厅时，石田有了“时刻准备着”的底气，主动坐到小田旁边，摸了摸她额头，好奇：“也不发烧啊，还是已经退烧了？”

小田被问住了，看石田的表情不似玩笑，于是反问她：“石田前辈莫非以为发热期就是…发烧？”

“啊…那不然为什么叫发热期？你…刚刚在外面，脸都烧得红红的…”

石田想，上一次你发热的时候，浑身都烫烫的，抱起来可舒服了。这样一想，她下意识摸了摸兜里的“武器”。

“发热期…不止是体温升高。前辈还是了解一下Omega的生理常识吧，不然将来结婚了，妻子发热期都应付不来，很…不好的。”

小田言尽于此，Alpha都是骄傲自大的，石田又是她工作中的前辈，仗着两人近来关系不错，她才敢当面说人家没常识。

再者，她现在就在发热期，身体的一部分变化她自然清楚，在这里给石田解释Omega的生理现象，难免会让石田产生不必要的误会。

石田闹了个脸红。

小田不知道，她口中的“妻子发热期都应付不来”，落在石田耳朵里字字诛心。

于是石田立刻搜了一下发热期的相关资料。

体温上升自然不必说。

网上写着，Omega发热期会释放信息素，吸引Alpha与之交配，直到渡过发热。

信息素…石田有几个月没有感受到这个东西的存在了，这会儿也是。她偷瞄小田，小心地吸了吸鼻子，的确没有什么气味。

网上又写：Omega的身体会变得十分敏感、脆弱，易于标记。生殖腔会打开，怀孕的几率会升至97%以上。

假的，都是假的。小田不就没怀孕？

石田默默关掉网页，眼神东一下西一下地，看到小田的杯子空了，不假思索道：“我去给你倒杯热水吧！”

小田有点迟钝，过了会儿才点头说好。

石田把水递给她的时候，见她目光呆滞，伸手在她面前晃都不知道，心想：这哪里“挺好的”？？？

小田没想到这药只管了她睡觉那一会儿。她也没发呆，只是满脑子都想着梦里那些事情，身体也起了反应，一时不知怎么办。

难以启齿，真是难以启齿…要是佐藤在就好了，药效不够，佐藤来凑。石田是Alpha不假…但看她的样子就知道一点没开窍。

算了算了…小田推开石田递来的水，刚一站起来就感觉到身下涌出一股热流。

只能靠自己了。

她走走停停，石田担心她随时晕过去，像小狗似的一路跟着，又不敢靠太近。

小田费力地朝卧室挪着，心里想，要是信息素上头，对前辈做了不可挽回的事情就不好了。

她知道石田现在感受不到信息素，也就是说，她不会因为自己是被标记过的Omega就抵触与自己发生什么。

但…强迫一个生病的Alpha，这种做法和流氓有什么区别呢？

“石田前辈，我真的没事…睡一觉就好了。”

小田故作镇定的将石田拦在门外，不料石田慌张之下把兜里的东西抖了出来。

无辜的避孕套被两人看着有点害羞。

石田捡也不是，不捡也不是，只能干巴巴解释：“我…我就只有一个。万一、万一医生赶不及过来……”

小田觉得是自己让对方为难了，石田前辈正直爽朗，是一位年轻有为的Alpha艺人，如果自己是个没有被标记的Omega，现在说不定已经把这位前辈推倒了…石田前辈看起来一推就倒，纯情得很。

小田咽了咽口水，夹紧双腿以缓解身体的空虚，挤压中一阵酥麻的快感从腿间窜至四肢，腺体有力地搏动着，颈后又热又痒。

“石田前辈…没关系吗？”

小田忍得很辛苦，石田看到她的发丝已经被汗水粘成一缕一缕地贴在脸上，更不要说她隐忍又沉重的呼吸…隔这么远都能听到。

如果能感受到她的信息素就好了…石田有点懊恼。

她进门，吻着小田，带她到床上。

回应她的是小田娴熟的技巧，石田被她吻得晕头转向，又热又硬，根本招架不住。

你为什么这么熟练啊！

纯情·Alpha·石田悲愤交加，她的衣服在亲吻中被小田脱掉了，裤子也差点没保住。

“我自己来！”这关乎着Alpha的尊严！

石田坐到床边，脱掉裤子，把套子的包装撕开。小田看到包装袋里面的东西在空中划了道弧线，落在了床上。

“？”小田不解。

石田手忙脚乱地捡起来，解释道：“这个、这个有点滑…我不知道…”

她转过身，小田的目光第一时间就往下看去。

由于工作需要，艺人的体毛都是有进行特殊处理的。边缘整齐，长度适中，密度递增，一看就知道她平时打理得很好，不愧是工作一丝不苟的石田前辈。

察觉到小田的视线，石田又背过身去。她弄了半天，却连正反都找不着，只好求助小田：“这个…套不上去。”

小田本想说不必了，被标记的Omega不可能怀上其他Alpha的孩子，但石田这小白兔一样的眼神实在令她不忍心。

“我帮你吧。”

她坐起来，理了理衣裳，靠近石田。这下没得躲了，石田闭上眼，在小田和她身体接触时，颤了颤。

“真的不介意吗？”

小田看她窘迫，再次给她递上台阶。

石田忽地想起：信息素契合度、意乱情迷地标记、刻在脑海里挥之不去的小田的气息。

如果那些是Alpha的生理反应，此时这个想要亲吻小田的石田，就仅仅只是石田了吧？

“你呢？不介意吗…我们是同事，而且，而且…”

“石田前辈。”

小田打断了石田，但没有要回答她的意思。  
石田明白了她的意思。

“你…你躺好，别着凉。”

石田顿了顿，又说：“交给我就好！”

小田没有听从她的话立刻躺回去，仿佛看穿了她的虚张声势，轻柔的声音像是安抚又像是在引诱：“抱着…”

“啊？”

石田还没反应过来，小田已经羞得把脸埋在了石田颈窝。

温暖的身体贴了过来，和记忆中的那次一样，小田的身体柔软得像是要把她溺在里面一样，信息素的浓烈香气激发了Alpha的侵略性，一切都无法控制。

这次不同，没有了信息素的刺激，石田的大脑空前的冷静。

她可以冷静地数着自己躁动的心跳，她可以冷静地在脑海里想着“Omega的身体为什么这么软”，她可以冷静地偷偷蹭她，她可以看到小田的腺体上有一枚淡淡的永远不会消失的牙印…

她想舔舔看，却被小田躲开。

“没用的…除了咬我的那个Alpha，其他人的信息素都没办法再给我临时标记……啊、我忘了石田前辈现在没有信息素。不能被标记的发热期Omega和不能标记Omega的Alpha，居然刚好住在一起，好巧。”

小田下巴靠在石田肩上，一只手悄然朝下。

“没有信息素，分化出来的器官也依然存在，真是不可思议呢。”

快感像电流一样从石田的尾椎窜至全身，她闷哼一声，绷紧了肌肉，可越紧张越能感受到小田的手正握着她，手指在顶端与茎体之间摩擦。

每当小田搓揉敏感的顶部，石田都觉得自己胀得难受。

避孕套薄到极致，但她想要更强烈的刺激，她彻底沦陷在小田手中，以至于没发现小田什么时候将她推倒在床上。

小田在引导石田的同时，自己的反应也越来越强烈。

标记后的发热期比平时更加激烈，特效的抑制剂令她不至于失控地渴求别人与自己交合，但Omega的信息素泛滥着，身体渴望着被拥抱、填满。

“石田前辈…要…放进来了…啊！”

石田按捺不住，性急地往上顶，将自己完整地与小田结合在一起。

Omega的阴道分泌着大量的滑腻粘液，在信息素的作用下，狭窄的腔道比平时更热，痉挛也更强烈。

石田进去就不想动了，被Omega一缩一放地咬合着，她舒服得脚趾都卷了起来，连呼吸都在颤抖。

小田不满足仅仅只是结合在一起，她沉下腰，让石田的性器再往里顶了顶，边缘刮过内壁敏感的凸起，她自己都能感觉到大量液体的溢出，以及那里本能地将对方咬紧。

“小田…小…田，你不要动了，唔…别………”

小田跪坐在她腰间，长发如瀑散在身后，只有零散的几缕贴在脖子上，性感而诱人。  
她仰着头，双唇轻启，间或漏出支离破碎的呻吟。

满屋子都是她信息素的气味，以及与她信息素纠缠着不分彼此的另一种信息素。

石田隐隐有种要爆发的预感，她想让小田慢一点，自己却忍不住一直送腰。

“慢…一点、我忍不住…”

“再快一点…石田前辈、用力、啊！那里…快…一点…”

“你别…我忍不住了！小田…别动……”

“可是…明明是前辈…动得更厉害…”

石田不知道撞到了哪里，只觉得小田将自己紧紧裹住，后腰一酸，大脑一片空白。

发热期的Omega动了两下，装满了液体的避孕套跟着石田一起从她身体里滑出来。

“啊…这。”

小田怨念地看着已经光荣退役的避孕套。  
石田也有些意外，为什么这么快？！

本来小田已经做好要自己解决的心理准备了，谁知石田把那只用过的套子扔下床，含糊不清地说：“其实、还有几个…如果、你不介意的话…”

“诶？不是说只有一个吗？”

“身上只有一个…房间里，还有几个。”

想了想，Omega的发热期大概有七天，石田改口：“有一些…”

小田欲言又止，石田都这样说了，她再劝说不用戴那个，反而显得自己是不正经的Omega。

石田见小田发呆，心一横，把一整盒都拿了过来。

路上她看了下包装盒，写着“经典四合一”“24只”的字样，心想：还有23只，要省着点用，下次再叫生田买点。

至于跟老婆做爱还要戴套这种事情被生田嘲笑了好几年，现在的石田压根没空去想。

把发热期的Omega晾在一边这种事情被佐藤嘲讽了好几年，现在的石田也压根想不到。

她想好了，她已经是小田的Alpha了，哪怕小田不原谅她，以后服完刑，她也会用一辈子好好弥补之前犯下的错。

她是Alpha，就要负起责任，好好珍惜自己的Omega！将来信息素恢复了，一定要好好补偿小田！

再次来到小田的房间，石田仿佛换了个人似的，不再莽撞地只顾自己痛快，而是耐心地寻找小田最敏感的地方，将她一次次送上高潮。

没有Alpha的信息素，Omega也很快偃旗息鼓，信息素暂时稳定了下来。

石田见她累得手指都动弹不得，身上没一处干净，便用浴巾将她裹起来，放进浴缸里冲洗了一下，又抱回卧室。

可小田的床单也湿透了，石田毫不犹豫地转身，将她抱回了自己房间。

小田很累，却也没睡着。  
她只是没力气动，也提不起劲说话。

等石田清洁完毕，在小田身边睡下，小田用酝酿了许久的力气，拉了拉石田的手指，喑哑的嗓子一个字一个字地说：“我会负责的，石田前辈。”


End file.
